Una Extraña Obsesión, Tú
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Akane se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado centrar su vida en su profesión, en su familia y mantenerse alejada de todo lo que pudiera llegar a herirla, como por ejemplo el amor... todo fue así hasta que lo conoció a él,Ranma Saotome.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Diclaimer:**Los personajes que utilizo en este fic, salvo alguno que otro que han salido de mi retorcida mente, pertenecen a la más grande mangaka del mundo, la sensei Rumiko Takahashi; aunque admito que no me molestaría quedarme con Ranma un fin de semana

* * *

**"Una Extraña Obsesión" **

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_Akane Tendou se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado centrar su vida en su profesión, en su familia y mantenerse alejada de todo lo que pudiera llegar a herirla. Ella sabía desde pequeña que aunque las personas siempre andan en busca del amor este era capaz de provocar daños irreparables. ¿Quién iba a decirle que todas sus teorías y precauciones se iban a ir a la basura de la mano de un hombre que físicamente era todo lo que una mujer podía desear, pero que ocultaba un interior frío y calculador?_

* * *

**- Capitulo Uno - **

"Primer Malentendido"

-¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!

Akane aparto las piernas e intento cubrírselas con el abrigo que llevaba echado sobre los hombros. Justo cuando el convertible tomaba una curva en dos ruedas para entrar en otros de los estrechos callejones de Tokio. Apoyada contra el pie de uno de los postes de luz de la calle, había una figura alta y delgada pero indefinible.

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques!

Aunque era pequeña de estatura, Akane podía llegar a gritar con una fuerza terrible cuando la situación lo ameritaba. No recordaba el nombre de aquel tipo, pero o estaba borracho o loco.

-No te hagas rogar –replico él atropelladamente-. Sé que andas buscando diversión, y yo voy a hacer que pases un buen rato. ¿Sino para qué crees que hemos venido aquí, muñequita?

-¡Para el auto ahora mismo! –le gritó, y para su sorpresa y alivio él obedeció inmediatamente, pego un pisotón al pedal del freno y el coche se detuvo con un chillido de los neumáticos en la calle.

Los nervios no la dejaban quitarse el cinturón ni abrir la puerta pero cuando lo consiguió sintió que aquel tipo la empujaba fuera del auto. Aterrizó de rodillas sobre la vereda con el bolso encima de ella. Era curioso que de pronto estuviera todo iluminado.

-Niña estúpida… -le escupió, y con otro chillido de ruedas desapareció.

Temblando, Akane se puso de pie, sé aparto el cabello de la cara y se agachó a recoger el contenido de su cartera, que había quedado desperdigado por doquier. El abrigo se le escurrió de los hombros, y al ir a recogerlo del suelo, se dio cuenta de dónde provenía esa repentina iluminación. Las líneas largas y sinuosas de un vehículo se discernían detrás de los faros.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, tan asustada que el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Llevaba las rodillas arañadas después de su vertiginoso aterrizaje, pero aun así habría salido corriendo de no ser porque alguien la estaba llamando.

Quizá había caído de la sartén para terminar en el fuego…

Estaba completamente sola, sin una sola alma en los alrededores. Incluso la figura apoyada contra el poste de luz había desaparecido. Ni un solo taxi pasaba por allí. Nadie pasaría por aquellas calles de la parte más insalubre y marginal de la ciudad de Tokio a menos que viviera ahí o que pasara con el auto tomando un atajo.

Una persona se bajo del coche. Oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y dedujo que se trataba de un auto caro. Después un hombre de altura bastante considerable camino hacia ella a la luz de los faros del automóvil.

Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, vio como la figura se aproximaba, y por primera vez en sus veinticinco años de vida sintió temor. Con el tipo del convertible se había sentido estafada y ultrajada, pero aquello era muy distinto. Y estaba demasiado asustada como para ser capaz de mirar otra cosa que la figura amenazante que se le acercaba lentamente… solo para recoger el abrigo y ponérselo sobre los hombros.

Con una mano se tiro del borde de su corto vestido negro de satén que apenas si le cubría la mitad de los muslos, y con la otra se arreglaba un poco el escote, bastante pronunciado, que dejaba a la vista más piel de lo púdico.

-¿Estas herida?

Aquella voz tan grabe la hizo retroceder un paso, y le contestó que no con la cabeza, temblando incontrolablemente a pesar de ser una cálida noche del mes de junio.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de ganarse la vida, niña –añadió sonriendo con cinismo-. ¿Es qué no te das el riesgo que corres con este ' trabajo' ?

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Akane intento dar con algún comentario en su cabeza lo suficientemente vulgar para lanzarle a la cara a ese tipo, pero la histeria estaba empezando a dominarla ahora que el pánico casi había desaparecido.

Nunca olvidaría su cara. Nunca. A la áspera luz de los faros del auto, sus rasgos se veían demasiados austeros como para resultar atractivos. La arrogancia se desprendía de sus facciones, en la línea larga y recta de su nariz, en el rasgo firme de su mandíbula, en el gesto sensual de su boca y en el brillo más cínico que había visto en su vida en los ojos de alguien.

-Cúbrete –dijo echándole una mirada a sus largas piernas apenas cubiertas con su vestimenta-. Sí tienes un poco de inteligencia supongo que te volverás a tu casa esta noche. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?¿quince? –no esperó a que le contestase.

_"Los de su clase nunca lo hacen"_, se dijo ella mentalmente mientras se cubría mejor con su abrigo.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Pekham Rye –balbució, pero si esperaba que aceptara su oferta de llevarla a casa estaba loco. Prefería arriesgarse a caminar por esas calles. No se había sentido tan rebajada y humillada en toda su vida.

Pero la oferta que ella esperaba no se materializó.

-Voy a buscarte un taxi. Supongo que habrás ganado lo suficiente con tus 'servicios' esta noche como para pagar el viaje.

El hombre se alejó, y Akane, con las mejillas ardiendo bajo el intenso maquillaje, camino detrás de él. Por fin parecía haber recuperado sus facultades mentales, así que le iba a decir un par de cosas bien dichas a ese tipo. ¿Quién se creía que era para juzgarla?

Pero él estaba hablando por su celular dentro del auto, así que tuvo que esperar a que terminase.

-¡Cómo me gane yo la vida no es asunto tuyo! –le espeto cuando él termino de hablar-. Además estas equivocado, yo soy…

-Ahórrate las justificaciones. No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir. Un taxi pasara a buscarte en unos minutos, así que esperare a que llegue para poder marcharme –volvió a salir del auto, pero esta vez mirándola con una aburrida indiferencia-. La próxima vez que vallas a meterte en un lío parecido al que has tenido esta noche espero que recuerdes que no siempre encontraras a un desconocido que te ayude como he aparecido yo hoy. Una posibilidad entre mil, diría yo.

Parecía lamentar haber cedido al impulso de investigar lo que ocurría, saber que es lo que había caído de ese automóvil y fijarse si tenia alguna herida que le impidiese moverse.

Akane conciente de las pocas palabras que él le había dejado pronunciar que debian haber servido solo para reforzar la idea que se había echó ese hombre de ella y de su moralidad. Es decir, ninguna. Pues no pensaba darle las gracias por llamarle un taxi. ¿Porqué iba a tener que hacerlo? La oportunidad de erguirse en juez y darle aquel discurso sobre su moralidad debía bastarle como recompensa. Estaba demasiado herida tanto física como síquicamente como para poder contemplar aquélla situación desde su punto de vista.

Espero en silencio a que apareciese el taxi, le dio al conductor la dirección de su casa y se subió en la parte de atras con la cabeza erguida y sin mirar siquiera a su "salvador", porque sabía que se moriría de la vergüenza sí lo hacia. Y durante el trayecto hacia su casa sentada en el asiento de aquel taxi se imagino mil y una formas de matar a Ryoga Hibiki.

**------------------- **

-¡Cuando accedí a alquilar parte de esta casa, no sabía que tendría que compartirla con un mamarracho rastrero y pervertido como tú, Ryoga Hibiki!

Akane entro en la cocina con el pelo aun mojado de la ducha y libre ya de los rizos y el maquillaje de la noche anterior.

-Yo también te deseo un buen día, A-chan. Y gracias por preguntar, dormí perfectamente –dijo el aludido absorto en la primera edición del periódico para el que trabajaba. Su expresión beatifica cuando levanto la mirada no convencería ni a su madre-. ¿Quieres desayunar, cariño?

-Preferiría que primero me ofrecieses una disculpa –masculló. No había dormido nada por lo mal que se sentía después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y para colmo al levantarse se sentía adolorido todo el cuerpo-. Pero si es demasiado pedir para un cerdito como tú hacer eso, tendré que conformarme con una taza de café. Sólo y bien cargado –dijo desde la puerta-. Lo quiero para dentro de diez minutos, junto con una tostada de pan integral untada con mermelada de frutilla –añadió-. Tengo que estar en la oficina a las diez, pero ya tendremos una charla tu y yo más tarde.

-Pero sí tu no trabajas los sábados –objetó Ryoga dando unas palmaditas en el taburete vacio colocado enfrente suyo en la barra del desayuno-. Ven y cuéntale al doctor Ryoga que te ha pasado para que te levantes con ese mal humor esta mañana.

-Pues porque hoy es sábado y tengo que ir a trabajar –replicó, intentando no perder la paciencia-. Los clientes ' especiales' tienen concesiones especiales a pesar de que hoy yo tenga el día libre, esa era una de las razones por las que _yo_ no queria ir a esa horrible fiestecita ayer a la noche.

Lo cual él había olvidado convenientemente. Ryoga solo recordaba lo que quería recordar, cualidad que seguramente lo hacia hacer tan buen reportero y razón por lo que en su trabajo le habían asignado toda una columna, _"The Globe" _era uno de esos diarios que todos critican pero que se leen universalmente en todos lados.

-Pero si ha sido una fiesta preciosa, A-chan –replico Ryoga, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Ukyo ha accedido a que lo volviésemos a intentar. Estamos juntos de nuevo, y lo que es mejor es que hemos decidido que se venga a vivir aquí conmigo. Si funciona, nos casamos el año entrante.

-¡Dios mío, Ryoga, eso es maravilloso! –sonrió Akane. Ya se le había olvidado porque estaba enfadada. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho se sintió verdaderamente feliz por su amigo.

Durante los cinco años que llevaba viviendo en esa casa, había visto como sus novias y "amigas" iban y venían todas las semanas, pero Ukyo siempre había sido especial, a juzgar por como la miraba y hablaba de ella. Los dos habían tenido una discusión terrible un par de meses atrás, aunque Akane nunca había llegado a saber muy bien porque, la ruptura de su relación había sido el resultado, la ruptura y las caras largas de Ryoga, los suspiros y su falta de interés por todo.

Y esa misma era la razón por la que había accedido a ir a esa fiesta, después eso sí, de un gran trabajo de persuasión por parte de él. Se trataba de una especie de reunión anual de los miembros de un club de tennis al que recientemente se había hecho miembro, precisamente porque Ukyo era también del club. Y dónde ella estaba, él también tenía que estar. Y sí ella podía verlo con otra mujer atractiva era muy posible que se pusiese celosa. Y sí se ponía celosa, él podría intervenir y convencerla para que volvieran. Por lo menos esa había sido su teoría, y al parecer había funcionado a la perfección.

Sin embargo, el tema de la fiesta _"Promiscuos & Decorosos"_, no le había atraído en lo más mínimo.

-No funcionará –le había dicho ella-. Ukyo me conoce, sabe que soy tu amiga e inquilina, no funcionara.

Pero Ryoga no había pensado lo mismo.

-No creas. A Ukyo nunca le gusto mucho la idea de que compartiese mi casa con dos mujeres tan atractivas. Andaba siempre imaginándose cosas.

-Puedo ir de decorosa –sugirió, pero él frunció el ceño.

-Sí crees que U-chan va a verte como competencia vestida como monja es que has perdido el juicio.

Y Shampoo, la tercera inquilina de esa preciosa casa victoriana, se había aliado con él.

-De esa forma echarías a perder el plan. Yo misma iría con Ryoga si no fuera porque ya tengo una cita y no la puedo cancelar. Será divertido, Akane. Y no te preocupes por el disfraz yo te ayudare con la ropa, el peinado, el maquillaje… déjalo todo en mis manos, amiga.

Así que Akane había tenido que acceder por el bien de la vida amorosa de su amigo. Además estaba imposible de tratar desde que se separo de Ukyo, y aunque no le había gustado para nada lo que Shampoo había echó con su aspecto, había terminado por decidir que intentaría pasárselo bien en la fiesta y que sería divertido siempre y cuando fuese capaz de olvidarse que era Akane Tendo, una de las socias más jóvenes de una firma de asesores financieros, graduada con honores, responsable, lógica, sensata y, aun a su pesar, un poco aburrida.

-Entonces supongo que no te importara que te pida que compartas el piso de abajo con Shampoo, ¿no? –sugirió Ryoga mientras le ponía una taza de café recién hecho en la mano y un plato de tostadas con mermelada de frutilla enfrente de ella-. Ukyo y yo queremos tener nuestro propio espacio, algo para nosotros solos. Ya sabes como son esas cosas… queremos poder andar por la casa desnudos si queremos, hacer el amor en la mesa de la cocina… Oye, por cierto, ¿llegaste bien a casa anoche?

-Creí que no ibas a preguntármelo nunca –mascullo Akane, y los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido le volvieron a la cabeza.

Por otro lado, saber que Ryoga quería que se mudara lo antes posible a la planta baja no la ayudo mucho a animarse. Comprendía muy bien el deseo de ellos dos de tener su intimidad, pero su padre iba a traerle a los gemelos aquella misma tarde para que se quedasen con ella todo el fin de semana, y la planta baja era muy pequeña. Además no podía cambiar sus cosas antes de que llegasen, especialmente con la reunión que iba a tener aquella mañana.

-Ahora entiendo porque no podías acompañarme a casa después de la dichosa fiesta… estabas con Ukyo, y te importaba un comino lo que pudiera pasarme a mí.

-¡Eyy! ¡Un momento! –la interrumpió, haciéndose el ofendido-. Me ocupe para que alguien te trajese, ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamo ella con sarcasmo-. ¡Un maniaco sexual que terminó echándome a patadas del coche en un callejón olvidado de la mano de Dios donde me encontré con un sujeto de lo más insoportable que pasaba por allí y que acabó dándome un sermón sobre lo arriesgado de mi profesión! ¡Y no te atrevas a reírte, Hibiki! –añadió al ver como le temblaba la sonrisa.

Después le contó todos los detalles.

-¡Voy a matar a ese imbécil! –anunció su casero, acercándose a ella para abrazarla-. Debió haber tomado más de lo que yo pensaba. Cuando esta sobrio, Takeo es una buena persona… un poco creído, pero no es mal tipo. El problema, según me han dicho, es cuando lleva un par de tragos encima. Se cree un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. La verdad es que yo nunca lo he visto así, y parecía más sobrio que un médico antes de una cirujia cuando me dijo que no tenia problema en llevarte y que apenas tenia que desviarse de su camino porque le quedaba de paso. Si por un momento me hubiese puesto a pensar que él iba a… ayy perdóname A-chan, lo siento tanto pequeña... yo no...

-Olvídalo. Puede que hasta con el tiempo me ría de lo sucedido –recordar lo que aquel tipo… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Takeo?… Le había hecho pasar la noche pasada aun le revolvía el estómago; y ya iba bastante tarde al trabajo, así que se aparto de los brazos de Ryoga-. ¡Sí tengo que trasladarme a la planta baja, espero que me bajes el alquiler, y también espero que hagas parte de mis tareas domesticas durante al menos un mes como compensación por el lió en el que me metiste anoche! –le dijo ya casi desde la puerta de la cocina.

Pero volvió a sentirse bastante mal cuando se vio vistiendo uno de sus serios trajes gris de trabajo y se recogía su largo pelo negro azulado en la nuca en un peinado bastante austero que la hacia mayor de lo que normalmente parecía. Por su constitución menuda, sus rasgos infantiles y su corta estatura, la confundían a menudo con una adolescente.

El hombre de la noche anterior, por ejemplo, la había tomado por una prostituta de quince años, recordó con las mejillas encendidas. ¡El encuentro con él había sido peor que la lucha dentro del coche con el imbécil borracho! Tardaría bastante en olvidar su sermón y la forma en que la había mirado a la luz de los faros de su coche. Sin duda era una de esas personas que cuando se forman una opinión de alguien ya no la cambiaban pasara lo que pasara, y simplemente porque era suya y eran incapaces de imaginarse, ni por un instante, que podían estar equivocadas.

Apretando los dientes se puso de pie y se calzo con unos sencillos zapatos negros con muy poco taco, después, se aplico un poco de labial de un suave rosa que era el único maquillaje que usaba y salió de la casa, decidida a quitarse de la cabeza lo de la noche anterior.

Pero es que debería haberle dado las gracias, pensó mientras el tren la llevaba al centro de la ciudad. Dios sabe lo que podía haberle pasado si el sujeto ese no le hubiera proporcionado un medio de transporte. Habría tenido que andar kilómetros con esos absurdos zapatos de taco rojos para encontrar un taxi, y que una mujer sola caminase por aquellas calles de madrugada y vistiendo de esa forma no era algo recomendable. Pocos hombres se habrían parado a preguntarle si se encontraba bien con la pinta que llevaba.

En resume: debería haberse tragado su orgullo y haberle dado las gracias al sujeto. Pero no lo había hecho, y punto. Nunca volvería a verlo, y desde aquel mismo instante debía olvidarse de ese humillante incidente. Darle vueltas en la cabeza solo era malgastar energía.

Era más tarde de lo que se temía, y sintió el pánico atenazarle los pulmones mientras esperaba a que el ascensor la llevase a la quinta planta del edificio de cristal donde se encontraban las oficinas ocupadas por Halraike y Hopkins. Nunca llegaba tarde ni tenía miedo, pero aquella era una ocasión muy importante. En cuento su hermana Kasumi empezara con su nuevo trabajo, ella podría permitirse mudarse a un departamento más cercano al centro de Tokio, y así no tendría que soportar todas las mañanas ese espantoso viaje en tren desde Pekham Rye. ¡No podía esperar para hacer eso!

Pero eso era hablar del futuro, y su jefe inmediato, Luke Taylor, uno de los socios más antiguos, no la perdonaría si daba una mala impresión con este cliente. Si conseguía añadir la cuenta de Wrigth y Grantham a su cartera de clientes, seria un hombre feliz y orgulloso.

Wrigth y Grantham era un laboratorio farmacéutico de prestigio mundial y su director ejecutivo iba a reunirse con ellos esa mañana para hablar del traspaso de su cuenta. ¡Y ella ya llevaba quince minutos tarde!

Para cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, ella ya estaba sudando, así que entro como una bala y pulso el botón del quinto piso. Hubiese querido que su asistente asistiera también a la reunión, pero Luke había insistido en que queria que la reunión fuera informal. Quería que todo fuese agradable, relajado y tranquilo.

Muy lejos de sentirse relajada y tranquila Akane salió del ascensor y tuvo que obligarse a cerrar los ojos, inspirar profundamente y absorber la elegancia serena de aquella enorme área de recepción en silencio aquel sábado por la mañana.

Akane era buena en su trabajo, sabía como dirigir su equipo… con firmeza pero con buen humor, de forma que pudiese obtener lo mejor de ellos… y era también una empleada respetada y con un sueldo envidiable, así que entraría en el despacho, presentaría sus disculpas refiriéndose brevemente al deprimente estado del trafico, y todo quedaría en eso.

Intentando ignorar el escozor de sus rodillas, se coloco una sonrisa amable y eficiente en los labios y entro lentamente en el despacho de Luke. 

Y a punto estuvo de morirse en ese momento.

_Continuara…_

**Nota de la Autora: **

¡¡Hola a Todos!! Espero que les halla gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic que acabo de escribir sobre Ranma ½ llamado **"Una Extraña Obsesión"**. Como se darán cuenta transcurre en un universo alterno a la historia de Rumiko-sensei pero aun así intentare mantener un poco las personalidades y caracteres de sus fantásticos personajes.

Les cuento que es el primer fic de este anime que escribo y me siento muy nerviosa sobre lo que pensaran, siempre dude de publicar o no este fic ya que he visto tantas buenas historias en este portal y la red que siento como si este fic no fuera nada comprados con ellos, solo espero saber de ustedes en un mail y me digan que les pareció.

Mi mail es o 

Desde ya gracias por todo, Ja ne,

**Lady Verónica Black. **

**PD 1:** Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Sirius Black!! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!!"

**PD 2:** ¿Sigo o no con la historia?


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic, salvo alguno que otro que han salido de mi retorcida mente, pertenecen a la más grande mangaka del mundo, la sensei Rumiko Takahashi; aunque admito que no me molestaría quedarme con Ranma un fin de semana

"**Una Extraña Obsesión" **

_(by Lady Verónica Black)_

Akane Tendou se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado centrar su vida en su profesión, en su familia y mantenerse alejada de todo lo que pudiera llegar a herirla. Ella sabía desde pequeña que aunque las personas siempre andan en busca del amor este era capaz de provocar daños irreparables. ¿Quién iba a decirle que todas sus teorías y precauciones se iban a ir a la basura de la mano de un hombre que físicamente era todo lo que una mujer podía desear, pero que ocultaba un interior frío y calculador?

**- Capitulo Dos -**

Sabía que nunca olvidaría su cara, pero lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo tan rápido.

¡Así que… Ranma Saotome, el respetado y temido director ejecutivo de Wrigth y Grantham era el caballero andante que había decidido tomarla por una prostituta de quince años esa misma madrugada!

Muerta de vergüenza se disculpo con una voz tan baja y temblorosa que se sintió totalmente avergonzada de su actitud infantil.

-Por fin –comento Luke, y Akane se puso colorada hasta las orejas.

Los dos hombres ocupaban los dos sillones de cuero con mesa baja entre ellos y quizás fuese la confianza absoluta que desprendía Ranma Saotome lo que hacia parecer a Luke tan sumamente nervioso.

Luke Taylor andaba rondando los treinta años, unos cinco menos que el otro hombre, y ya estaba empezando a envejecer por preocuparse demasiado. Se preocupaba porque en unos cuantos años empezaría a ir cuesta abajo, porque lo considerarían demasiado viejo como para tener ideas originales, además quien sabe como estaría su matrimonio…

-Café, Akane… -ordeno el rubio bruscamente.

La orden de Luke, le hizo demostrar que no había echado raíces en la alfombra y salió apresuradamente, conciente de que iba cojeando, hacia la cocina de las secretarias donde cerro la puerta demasiado fuerte. Para apoyarse después sobre ella y escuchar como su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Pero no podía esconderse para siempre y lo menos que podia hacer era demostrarle a su posible cliente que era capaz de preparar un café para tres personas de forma eficiente.

Mientras preparaba la bandeja, intentaba convencerse que la imagen que demostraba de sí misma con aquel inmaculado traje gris no tenía nada que ver con la que él se había encontrado la noche anterior. ¡Jamás seria capaz de identificar a una mujer de veinticinco años socia de una prestigiosa firma de asesores financieros con aquella quinceañera a la que un cliente descontento la había echado a patadas de su auto! No podía darse cuenta… ¿o sí?

Tomo la bandeja, entro de nuevo en el despacho de su jefe y la puso con cuidado en la mesita, sirvió el café en cada taza y murmuro con suavidad que se sirvieran ellos mismo la cantidad de azúcar y leche que desearan. Después ocupo el tercer asiento disponible, se puso sus anteojos de lectura y saco un bloc de notas.

Y solo entonces, cuando estuvo ya preparada con todo su armadura de 'economista-ejecutiva-responsable', se forzó a mirar a su salvador nocturno. No podía clavar la vista en la pared que había más allá de sus anchos hombros durante todo el tiempo que durara la reunión, terminaría por darse cuenta que lo evitaba.

De lo que no cabía la menor duda es de que se trataba de un hombre tremenda e increíblemente atractivo, hasta se atrevería a afirmar que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Iba vestido con elegancia, y el aire de seguridad absoluta que emanaba de sus facciones la salvo de dejarse llevar de la intensa sensualidad que lo rodeaba.

Luke era quien estaba llevando todo el peso de la conversación, explicándole todos los servicios que Halraike y Hopkins podría ofrecerle, y ella por primera vez observaba en silencio, porque de ese modo tal vez él olvidase que ella estaba ahí, a pesar de que estaba segura de que no la reconocería ni en un millón de años.

Pero, cuando dejo de prestarle atención a Luke y fue ella quien entro en la línea de fuego de aquellos increíbles y gélidos ojos azul grisáceos, ya no estuvo tan segura de que no supiera quien era. La mirada que le lanzo fue dura, fría y calculadora y muy, muy poco comprensiva. Iba a ser muy difícil, sino imposible, engañar a ese hombre y se pregunto si no debería ofrecerle una educada sonrisa cuando él se olvidara de mirar tan fijamente sus ojos.

Luke seguía sin dejar de hablar, Ranma Saotome seguía clavándola al asiento con la agudeza de su mirada y ella no hacia más que enrojecer a cada segundo que pasaba, subirse las gafas y auto convencerse de que era imposible de que la reconociera, era lo único que podia lograr hacer, que él solo debía estar impresionado que una chica tan joven tuviera esa apariencia de vieja frígida, seguro era eso…. Solo simple curiosidad¿A quién no le llamaría la atención ver a una jovencita con un traje gris casi masculino, el pelo recogido en la nuca dejando su pelo casi pegado a su cabeza de lo estirado que lo llevaba, el casi nulo maquillaje y las gafas de montura oscura…? Seguro que era por eso que la miraba de esa forma.

Como si él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos lo vio mirarla de los pies a la cabeza y de nuevo a los pies, para detenerse en sus piernas delicadamente cruzadas.

¿Estaría viendo los arañazos en las rodillas a través de las medias¿Podría verlos a través de esa distancia? Su única extravagancia eran unas medias de seda pura, finas y ligeras de un tono muy suave. Demasiado tarde para desear haberse puesto un traje pantalón o unas medias más oscuras.

Akane hubiera querido gritar, y no recordó nunca haberse sentido tan aliviada como cuando vio que Ranma Saotome se levantaba del sillón con una fluidez de movimientos asombrosos, dando por terminada la reunión y tendiéndole la mano a Luke mientras este se levantaba con mucha dificultad.

-Gracias por su tiempo, Taylor –dijo Saotome-. Que alguien de su equipo concierte una reunión con nuestro director financiero en la oficina principal y así pondremos todo en marcha.

"Gracias a Dios que ha terminado", se dijo Akane aliviada de poder levantarse de la silla, aunque sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor. Saotome se dio cuenta del gesto, y adustamente le tendió la mano.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptarla, y la sensación que le produjo no se pareció a nada que le hubiera ocurrido antes. En el instante que sus pieles se rozaron sintió que el cuerpo le ardía, más que nada la cara, y que un ligero temblor la recorría las piernas.

"Solo fueron los nervios… si solo eso, debe ser el estrés de la situación", se dijo mientras su jefe acompañaba a Ranma Saotome al ascensor. Debía haberse comportado como una imbécil en la reunión, pero no quiso culparse por ello. ¿A quien no se le habrían agorratado los nervios en tales circunstancias?

Pero claro, Luke ni se imaginaba por lo que ella había estado pasando.

¡Bonita ayuda que me has dado, Akane! –exclamo al volver a entrar-. Ha sido lo mismo que tener un montón de ladrillos ahí sentados. Vas a ser vos quien se ocupe de todo a partir de ahora, así que espero que por lo menos hallas tomado notas. –y después, con una preocupación bastante tardía, agregó- No estarás enferma o algo así¿no?

Mientras ponía de vuelta las tazas sobre la bandeja pensó en los garabatos indescifrables de su block de notas y sintió un escalofrió. Lo mejor seria darle instrucciones a Saiko, su asistente personal, para que concertase las citas lo antes posible.

-No, estoy bien. Además, has expuesto todo de maravilla, y me ha dado la sensación de que Saotome es de la clase de tipos que prefieren tratar con hombres. Debe ser de esos que esperan que las mujeres se las vea pero que no se las oiga, y que prefieren verlas sentadas en silencio como una buena secretaria, tomando notas y dejando las cosas importantes para los muchachotes.

La verdad es que no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la vergüenza de tener que volver a verlo, pero la que le había dicho a Luke era una excusa tan buena como la verdadera razón, y al parecer para su jefe pareció tener sentido lo dicho por ella.

-Puede que tengas razón… -contesto, y de pronto sonrió-. Es un tipo muy frío, y su reputación con las mujeres apesta. ¡De usar y tirar!

Akane había ido a lavar las tazas a la diminuta cocina que quedaba junto a la sala de descanso de las secretarias, y creyó detectar cierta nota de admiración en la voz de Luke, lo que la empujo a pensar si habría hecho bien de irritarse tanto por las constantes llamadas telefónicas de su esposa para saber donde andaba, el porque llegaba tarde cuando había dicho que llegaría temprano o quejándose de que se hubiera olvidado de ir a alguno de las celebraciones del colegio de sus hijos. El tono quejumbroso de Yuriko Taylor la había irritado mucho en el pasado, pero ahora estaba empezando a sentir lastima por ella, lo que reforzaba su idea de que debía ser horrible depender tanto de alguien. Una persona, privada de su autoestima e independencia, se volvía un manojo de neurosis.

-Pero es un maldito muy listo –continuo Luke-. Se dice por ahí que se ha comprometido con la hija del presidente de su compañía. Una maniobra muy astuta de su parte…. se encuentra en la cima de la empresa y su matrimonio con Stephanie Wrigth cimentara su permanencia ahí.

-Puede que estén enamorados –comentó ella.

Luke sé hecho a reír a carcajadas.

-No seas inocente, Akane. Stephanie Wrigth es una bruja de cuidado. Un hombre tendría que estar loco para enamorarse de esa arpía, y Ranma Saotome es cualquier cosa menos un loco.

Mientras se secaba las manos, Akane se preguntó porque se sentiría tan desilusionada. Un hombre tan guapo, carismático, inteligente y autoritario como Ranma Saotome no necesitaba casarse por necesidades tan sórdidas. Podía llegar donde quisiera por sus propios medios, aunque lo que él hiciese no era asunto suyo y desde luego no le interesaba lo más mínimo como condujese su vida. Lo único que le preocupaba es que no la reconociera.

Luke la siguió hasta la puerta después de que ella hubiera recogido su cartera.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo para celebrar el nuevo negocio? –sugirió, quizás con demasiado interés-. Saotome no hubiera concertado esta reunión si ya no hubiera revisado con lupa nuestro expediente y de no haber decidido de antemano que iba a contratar nuestros servicios, pero de todas formas, es agradable tener todo atado y resuelto. Por una vez, no estaría mal llegar un poquito más tarde a casa¿eh, Akane?

No era de extrañar que su mujer nunca supiera cuando iba a volver a su casa.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, Luke. Este fin de semana mi padre tiene una reunión con unos amigos y Nabiki está afuera, así que va a traerme a los gemelos para que los cuide.

Akane miro su reloj. Por culpa de aquella reunión no había podido marcharse a Nerima a tiempo para que su padre marchase tranquilo a Kent, así que él los traería a su casa de Tokio para cuidarlos. Además tenia que empezar a trasladar sus cosas a la planta baja. En fin, iba a ser un fin de semana agotador, y ya era más tarde de lo que se había imaginado.

¿Quieres que te lleve? –se ofreció Luke.

La oferta era tentadora. Ganaría bastante tiempo, pero si tomaba el tren hasta Casttle y de ahí un taxi no perdería mucho tiempo, y su padre no tendría que esperarla mucho más. Además, su nueva simpatía por la esposa de Luke no le permitía actuar de otra forma.

-No es necesario, gracias igual. Vuelve con Yuriko-san y con los niños. Aun queda mucho fin de semana, no lo malgastes conmigo.

Pero la expresión de su cara le confirmó que una comida con una colega de trabajo le gustaba mucho más que volver a su casa a cortar el pasto o llevar a su familia de paseo, lo cual reforzaba la idea de Akane de que es mejor estar solo, era mucho más seguro que emparejarse. Uno siempre podía confiar en sí mismo, mientras que en los demás en muy contadas ocasiones. Los demás podían perder el interés, aburrirse…. o traicionarte. O simplemente morir.

Para no llegar tarde iba corriendo por la calle cuando vio el viejo Ford gris de su padre estacionado ene la puerta de su casa, y de pronto sintió una oleada de cariño hacia él. No era propio de ella ponerse sentimental o tener ganas de llorar, peor no pudo dejar de pensar que su padre merecía mucho más de la vida de lo que había conseguido.

Eran una familia tan unida y feliz, su madre, su padre, Nabiki y ella… y Rocky, el perro. Habían vivido un poco apartados de la ciudad en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Nerima, pero les encantaba vivir allí y no deseaban otra cosa más grande o mejor porque se tenían los unos a los otros, eran muy felices y eso era lo que importaba.

Hasta que un buen día, catorce años atrás, su madre murió, y todo perdió razón de ser para la familia Tendou. Durante un tiempo Akane se sintió traicionada por su mamá, tenia la sensación de que todo su mundo se había desmoronado, aunque su padre intentara demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Había dicho adiós a sus aspiraciones de llegar a ser director del colegio donde trabajaba y se había conformado con enseñar a medio turno para poder estar con sus hijas, hasta que dos años atrás decidió jubilarse anticipadamente. Todo eso había significado que el dinero escaseaba y que su padre tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para mantenerlas, muchos que la mayoría de los hombres se hubieran negado a aceptar.

Soun Tendou adoraba a su mujer y nunca logro recuperarse del todo de su perdida, y aunque intentaba por todos los medios a su alcance disimular el dolor y mantener su vida domestica tan feliz y normal como fuera posible, no había logrado ocultar su dolor completamente, al menos no para los ojos de Akane.

Y como Nabiki solo tenia ocho años cuando sobrevino la muerte de su madre, Akane había intentado ocupar su puesto, haciéndose responsable de sí misma de ayudar a su padre a seguir con la tarea de seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Obligándose a cambiar su estado de animo, se coloco una sonrisa en los labios y abrazo a su padre bien fuerte cuando este sacaba los bolsos con las cosas de los pequeños del baúl del auto. Su padre era un hombre alto y musculoso, pero de a poco se iba notando el paso del tiempo en su cuerpo, y el pelo que era de un negro profundo estaba empezando a vetearse de gris en las sienes. Tragándose un nudo en la garganta Akane sonrió aun más a su padre.

-Estas muy guapo hoy, papá –y era verdad. Llevaba pantalones oscuros inmaculadamente planchados y una camisa verde oscuro bajo el saco negro-. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que traer a los niños aquí.

-No seas tonta, preciosa –contesto sonriendo-. Tenias una reunión de trabajo y eso es mucho más importante que mi viaje a Kent.

Hubiera querido decirle que no era así, que sé tenia más que merecido un fin de semana de descanso en todo el año, pero no se lo dijo porque sabía que él no lo vería de esa manera. Desde la muerte de su esposa sus dos hijas había pasado a ser lo primero para él, y su felicidad y seguridad emocional la prioridad de su vida.

Esa era la razón por la que dos años atrás, cuando los gemelos no tenían más que unos meses, había decidido solicitar su jubilación anticipada para ayudar a Nabiki con los niños, ya que ella se encontraba muy ocupada con los cursos de la universidad a distancia.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo al ver abrir a su hija las puertas traseras del auto-. Están dormidos.

Pero empezaban a despertarse. Verlos ahí como dos montoncitos idénticos de rizos castaños y largas pestañas, la ponían sentimental. Obviamente era muy tiernos hasta que se despertaban, cuando lo hacían… ¡Que Dios se apiade de la persona que los tuviera que cuidar!

Entre su padre y ella los sacaron de las sillas del auto, y justo antes de que unos bracitos le rodearan el cuello, Akane vio que el suyo era Kyoru, este tenia una especie de brizna azul en el iris marrón en uno de sus enormes ojazos. Esa era la forma en que la madre naturaleza había evitado que los confundiesen por completo.

Con el pequeño abrazado a su cuello y a ella casi cayéndosele la baba por lo lindos que eran sus sobrinitos, recogió uno de los bolsos que su padre había dejado en el suelo y subió con cuidado las escaleras de la casa.

El recibidor parecía estar ya lleno: bolsos, cosas en cajas, una televisión…. ¡Ukyo, claro!

Dejo a Kyoru en el suelo, tomo a Takeo de los brazos de su padre y tras darle un beso y un rápido abrazo, lo dejo junto a su hermanito. Después siguió a su padre hasta el auto y recogió lo que quedaba por entrar a la casa.

-No te entretengas –le dijo a su padre-. Sí pretendes recuperar tiempo en la autopista esta chatarra se te caerá a pedazos.

¡Ya lo había vuelto a hacer! Por mucho que lo intentase no había podido dejar de hacer lo que venia haciendo desde hace catorce años, de una manera u otra siempre intentaba interpretar el papel de madrecita, preocupándose por todo y por todos, tomándose las responsabilidades que ella misma se había echado sobre los hombros demasiado en serio… aunque a pesar de eso no había podido evitar lo que le ocurrió a Nabiki…

¡Será mejor que no te oiga! –contesto su padre, refiriéndose al coche-. No sea cosa que le entre una de sus rabietas y se niegue a arrancar… -añadió guiñándole un ojo-. El día que dejes de preocuparte por todo daré una fiesta. Si los chicos se ponen pesados llévalos a dar una vuelta, una bien larga. Eso funciona a las mil maravillas, cuando vuelvas a casa solo querrán su vaso de leche tibia y dormir. Mañana por la tarde vendré a recogerlos.

Su ultima frase le dio una razón más de preocupación a Akane, porque todos los años en esa reunión se encontraba con su viejo amigo Yukito y su mujer Fiona. Vivian en los alrededores de Kent, y después de la cena y el baile, podrían tener todo el domingo para hablar de viejos recuerdos y anécdotas y para disfrutar del, al parecer, exquisito asado de Yukito.

Pero su padre iba a perderse aquel día, pensó Akane mientras se despedía de él con la mano, aunque los dos habían estado de acuerdo en que Nabiki necesitaba descansar un par de días.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que había demasiado silencio en la casa, así que a pesar del dolor de las rodillas, se obligo a subir las escaleras del porche rápidamente. No se había equivocado al sospechar: los dos diablillos acaban de abrir uno de los bolsos de Ukyo, y estaban volcando por todo el recibidor la ropa interior y los camisones de seda de la novia del dueño de la casa.

¡No! –los reto con la mayor severidad que pudo, mientras le quitaba a Takeo un corpiño rojo de encaje de la cabeza, Ryoga y Ukyo aparecieron en la escalera, bajando con bastante trabajo la cómoda que había pertenecido al dormitorio de Akane.

Se detuvieron a mitad de la escalera para recuperar el aliento y Ukyo la miro por encima del hombro.

¡Hola Akane, Ryoga me contó que tendrías que cuidar de tus sobrinos este fin de semana, así que se nos ocurrió que podríamos ayudarte a trasladar tus cosas –le explico con cierta timidez-. Espero que no te importe, pero…

-Pero quieren quitarme del medio lo antes posible para poder encerrarse los dos halla arriba –intervino Akane con una sonrisa, apenas había terminado la frase cuando los gemelos empezaron a correr como locos por el vestíbulo. Antes habían estado entretenidos mirando las maniobras de Ryoga y Ukyo en la escalera, pero al haberse detenido la diversión se había acabado.

Fue la repentina aparición de Shampoo en el recibidor vestida solo con una camisa blanca muy amplia y fina y nada más, seguida de un chico alto y de pelo largo negro (que debía ser su ultimo novio), lo que empujo a los niños a buscar la seguridad de las piernas de su tía.

"Cuanto antes me ponga unos jeans me voy a sentir mejor", pensó Akane acariciándoles la cabeza a sus sobrinos; aunque no tenia idea de cómo iba a encontrar sus pantalones teniendo en cuenta que todas sus posesiones parecían estar en transito y partes de ellas atascadas en la escalera. La cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle.

-Akane, cariño… este es Mousse –dijo Shampoo acariciándole la mejilla al chico-. ¿No qué es muy guapo? Creo que me voy a casar con él. O por lo menos –añadió, mirándolo con ojos tiernos, me voy a mudar a su casa para no tener que compartir la planta baja contigo. Es tan pequeña… No quiero que te ofendas, Akane, cariño, pero…¡Eyy, hola! –saludo a los de la escalera-. Bajen. Quiero su opinión.

La respuesta fue una especie de gruñido distraído, y Akane se pregunto que estaría ocurriendo detrás de la cómoda.

-Dales una mano –ordeno Shampoo al bueno de Mousse-. Sino van a estar todo el día ahí. Y quiero volver rápido a la cama para seguir teniendo sexo salvaje…

Akane miraba a su excéntrica amiga a la vez con una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, "En esta casa están todos locos", se dijo a sí misma la ejecutiva dejándose caer pesadamente en una silla del recibidor. Tenia un calor tremendo con aquel traje, encima el sol del mediodía le daba en la cara a través de la puerta abierta del vestíbulo.

Sentó a los gemelos en sus piernas para sacarlos del medio.

¡Mi habitación va a parecer la tienda de un anticuario! –protestó Shampoo-. ¿Cuántas cosas más van a meter?

Pero los de la mudanza no les hicieron ni caso y Akane se preguntó si tendría que decirles a sus amigos que no se preocupen mucho porque ella pensaba buscar otro lugar para vivir lo más pronto que pudiera.

Cerro los ojos un instante y se imaginó como sería ese sitio… en el centro, lleno de paz, bien iluminado y fresco, un lugar con sitio para cada cosa y cada cosa en su sitio, y no como aquel caos…. Pero al instante se desvaneció.

Mousse se limpió las manos y se encogió de hombros como diciendo "es imposible de entender, pero encantadora". Ukyo y Ryoga salieron de detrás de la cómoda agarrados de la mano y con el pelo revuelto, pero a pesar de eso Ukyo estaba hermosa con un top sin mangas ajustado y la minifalda amarillo limón.

-Muy bien –Shampoo sonrió cuando capto la atención de todos-. Ya saben sobre mi papel en la serie de televisión, y aunque solo tengo que decir media docena de palabras, quiero causar una gran impresión, así que tengo que estar sexy –pronuncio la ultima palabra bien despacio, muy sexy. Aparezco en el borde la piscina¿Ok? Yo creo que estaría más sexy con esto –dijo señalándose la camisa-. Me parece más sugerente, no sé… algo como de misterio, diría yo –se paseo brevemente por el recibidor antes de continuar.- Pero Mousse dice que estaría mejor sin nada –se detuvo para quitarse la camisa, abriendo de par en par los brazos y poniéndose en pose para enseñarles sus voluptuosas curvas en un bikini tan pequeño que apenas si estaba allí-. Bueno¿qué opinan?

Silbidos y gritos contestaron a su comentario, y Akane cerro los ojos deseando poder hacer lo mismo con los oídos, pero lo que deseo medio segundo después fue no haber nacido para escuchar aquella fría e irónica voz.

-No me gustaría ser ofensivo, pero ¿no creen que podrían desarrollar sus actividades de un modo más discreto?

El repentino silencio disparó el corazón de Akane en una loca carrera para salírsele del pecho. Al parecer hoy el mundo estaba en su contra, por segunda vez consecutiva en el día deseo que la tierra se la tragase.

De golpe sintió que se ponía roja de pies a cabeza y que el sudor mojaba la camisa blanca de seda que llevaba bajo el traje gris. Le hizo falta mucho valor para volverse a mirar hacia la puerta.

Ranma Saotome estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, impecablemente vestido con su traje de Armani, su cabello oscuro trenzado en la nuca, una mirada cínica y un aire frió, compuesto y sereno como accesorios.

La austeridad de su gesto no revelaba nada, ni siquiera desdén o sorpresa, sus ojos azules grisáceos registraban todo. Clasificándolo todo dentro de su cabeza. A Shampoo posando semi desnuda sin ningún pudor, a Mousse descalzo y en calzoncillos, a Ryoga con la mano casi sobre el trasero de Ukyo y esta con el pelo revuelto y el top medio corrido del lado izquierdo, el desorden de ropa interior y el caos de cajas en el piso, los bolsos y la cómoda atascada al pie de la escalera.

¿Quiere algo? –Ryoga fue el primero en recuperarse del shock. Subió la mano a la cintura de su novia y adopto una postura beligerante-. Esta es una propiedad privada¿sabe?

-Como sus payasadas se ven claramente desde la calle, no pensé que la intimidad fuese algo que les importara.

Era evidente que la actitud de Ryoga no lo había impresionado en lo más mínimo. Tenia las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de aquel maravilloso traje de verano, y con el sol a sus espaldas parecía más peligroso y seductor de lo que Akane lo recordaba.

Abrazo a los gemelos y se estremeció, lo que termino en un verdadero escalofrío cuando aquella voz tan fría que parecía insolente, añadió:

-Quiero tener unas palabras en privado con la señorita Tendo.

Akane trago saliva y Ryoga la miro interrogante. No podía ser que aquello le estuviese pasando de verdad. Hasta cerro un segundo los ojos para ver si al abrirlos se daba cuenta que era todo un sueño o una alucinación producida por el calor, pero al abrirlos él seguía ahí, hasta más feroz que antes. La había seguido hasta allí, y solo había una razón para eso….

La había reconocido.

Uno de los gemelos le estaba sacando una hebilla del pelo, y su cabello le cayo sobre la cara como una nube azulada.

¿Cómo ha sabido donde vivo? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Una tontería. Ella que nunca había dicho una tontería en toda su vida, había hablado como si tuviese algo que ocultar.

-Por el procedimiento habitual –contesto él amenazante, y entro en el recibidor quitando a su paso con los pies unos cuantos camisones y muñecos de felpa que habían caído de los bolsos de los gemelos.

"Quien sabrá que carajo significa eso…", pensó Akane y volvió a cerrar los ojos desesperada, y Ryoga como si se diera por satisfecho con que su amiga lo conociese volvió a tomar a Ukyo en sus brazos y dijo:

-Muy bien… ahora le toca a la cama. ¡Todo el mundo arriba por la cama grande!

"¡¡LO MATO¡Juro que te mato, Hibiki!", pensó Akane medio histérica por primera vez en su vida. No conocía a Mousse, pero todos los demás tomaban la desnudez y el sexo tan a la ligera, riéndose de todos y todo, y lanzándose indirectas relacionadas con el sexo con tanta facilidad como si fuesen pelotas de tennis en la final de Wimbledon. Iban a bajar su cama a la planta baja. Claro, todos lo sabían menos Ranma Saotome. ¡¡ÉL IBA A CREER QUE ESA CASA ERA UNA ORGÍA CONTINUA!

Los niños comenzaron a moverse inquietos sobre sus piernas, balbuceando algo sobre pastel de chocolate, lo cual debía significar que ya era más que hora para darles de comer. Akane no hubiera podido ponerse de pie aunque su vida hubiera dependido de eso, además con los gemelos encima era imposible.

¿Sabe Taylor de su doble vida? –espetó-. ¿Es estúpido o es que le concede sus 'favores' a cambio de que se mantenga callado? Tengo entendido que su matrimonio no va bien y ya entiendo el porqué…

¿Cómo podía decir que Luke y ella…¿Cómo podía creer que era… lo que él creía que era?

Quiso decirle que no, pero era incapaz de expresarse claramente con palabras. No es que él le diera la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas porque seguía allí plantado en el piso mirándola con cara de 'nada'.

-Cuando entro en el despacho de Luke esta mañana, tuve la sensación de que la conocía y cuando le vi las rodillas lastimadas, caí en la cuenta de quien era. Pero no podía creerlo, hasta que entre en este sórdido escenario -un músculo le tembló en el cuello y sus ojos fríos se posaron en los gemelos-. Suyos, claro. No sé porque, pero no me sorprende. ¿Tiene idea de quién es el padre?

Estaba clavándola a la silla con sus ojos azules, casi como si estuviera haciéndole un agujero en la cabeza, y Akane se sintió incapaz de mentir.

-No, no lo sé.

Nabiki se había negado a revelarles la identidad del padre de los gemelos, del hombre que la había usado para luego dejarla embarazada y sola. Y Akane había dicho la verdad porque su mente funcionaba así. Nunca se escondía tras los hechos ni le daba la vuelta a las cosas para que encajasen mejor en sus circunstancias, además ya era tarde… había echado a perder la oportunidad de explicarle a Ranma Saotome como eran las cosas porqué el se había dado media vuelta y se había marchado sin más.

-Mierda…. –mascullo entre dientes.

-Mie-da jejeje… mier-daaa jeje –decía a grititos Kyoru, mientras Takeo tiraba del cabello de su tía.

"Rayos… ¿Qué más puede pasarme hoy?"

Inmediatamente a su pensamiento el grito de Ryoga y el ruido a madera rota lleno la casa.

-Creo que me tomare unas diez aspirinas y luego un vaso de cianuro, no mejor cinco vasos… - susurraba para sí Akane mientras tomaba en brazos a sus sobrinos y subía las escaleras.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola gente! Luego de bastante tiempo publico un nuevo capítulo, espero que la espera halla valido la pena. Desde ya les agradezco a todos los que me mandaron mails y reviews, muchas muchísimas gracias!**

**Como ven la vida de Akane va de mal en peor, además Ranma tiene el don de encontrarla en las peores situaciones. La idea que debe tener de ella debe ser espantosa….**

**Desde ya comunico que esta historia esta publicado en "El Portal de Ranma y Akane" y en cada quien léalo donde le sea más cómodo. Eso sí, espero sus comentarios!**

**Les doy las gracias a los que me mandaron mails, Diana, Ane y Yara; y a todos los que me dejaron reviews, Daulaci, Kei Kugodgy, Shakka DV, Lord Shakka mini me, Francis, Kaorisama, Yara-chan, Nancy, Justary-san, Rinsita-chan y Teresa. **

**¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO SABER DE TODOS USTEDES DE VUELTA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Mi mail es veronicadelacroix (arroba) / verochanli (arroba) ya gracias por todo, Bye Bye**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

**_PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón¡¡Viva Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Sirius Black¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"_**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic, salvo alguno que otro que han salido de mi retorcida mente, pertenecen a la más grande mangaka del mundo, la sensei Rumiko Takahashi; aunque admito que no me molestaría quedarme con Ranma un fin de semana

"**Una Extraña Obsesión" **

(by Lady Verónica Black)

Akane Tendou se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado centrar su vida en su profesión, en su familia y mantenerse alejada de todo lo que pudiera llegar a herirla. Ella sabía desde pequeña que aunque las personas siempre andan en busca del amor este era capaz de provocar daños irreparables. ¿Quién iba a decirle que todas sus teorías y precauciones se iban a ir a la basura de la mano de un hombre que físicamente era todo lo que una mujer podía desear, pero que ocultaba un interior frío y calculador?

**- Capitulo Dos -**

_-"El restaurante queda en Av. Fallow 5476… ¿cree que podrá encontrar el lugar, o le envió un auto?"_

La voz era aun más fría de lo que recordaba, pero ella estaba tan aliviada de haberla vuelto a escuchar que no le interesaba si era fría, cariñosa o irónica.

-"A la una estaré ahí mismo, señor. Y no se preocupe que no necesito ayuda para llegar."

_-"No me cabe la menor duda de que podrá llegar sola"_ –replico él, y antes de que Akane pudiese discernir que era lo que había querido decir con aquello, Ranma Saotome ya había colgado.

Akane miro su reloj, quedaba exactamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para su almuerzo con Saotome. Una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, estaba tan feliz que se levanto de un brinco de su silla, incapaz de seguir trabajando en esos informes de perdidas y ganancias con los que había estado toda la mañana.

El fin de semana había sido todo menos tranquilo. Entre la mudanza, los lamentos de Shampoo por tener que vivir en pecado con Mousse, una pareja que no podían sacarse las manos de encima ni por un segundo, un par de gemelos de año y medio que creían que las tías eran solo personas que vivían para jugar y comprarle golosinas a sus sobrinos, y su traicionera mente que no dejaba de revivir la aparición de Ranma Saotome en su casa, todo eso en conjunto había logrado que ese lunes por la mañana Akane Tendo diera lastima.

Además, no había sido capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo en todo el día, no podia dejar de pensar como iba a hacer para enfrentarse a ese odioso sujeto y aclararle toda la situación.

En verdad lo que él pensara de ella como persona le interesaba muy poco, al fin y al cabo, solo mantendrían una estricta relación laboral. Pero saber que él la consideraba una especie de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, que hacia horas extras en un negocio poco ortodoxo, que vivía con personas a las que él creía eran proxenetas y con dos hijos bastardos de padre desconocido… era una muy poco agradable.

Así que aquella inesperada invitación a almorzar era la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Tras asegurarse con Saiko, su asistente, que todo estaba bajo control, volvió a entrar a su despacho, recogió su cartera y se dirigió al baño de mujeres del piso mucho más aliviada que horas antes.

Se quito el saco de corte negro, se desabotono un par de botones de su camisa celeste y se lavo vigorosamente la cara y las manos con agua tibia.

Saotome debía haber embocado aquella reunión para ponerla al corriente de su situación financiera personal, ya que al realizar las declaraciones de todos los directores de su empresa entraría también dentro de sus funciones, claro, Saotome no era ningún tonto. Mientras que el trabajo sucio lo haría ella y su equipo, el merito se lo llevaría Luke, y seguro que Saotome queria tratar también con ella directamente, proporcionándole sin querer una oportunidad de oro para explicarle que la opinión que se había formado sobre ella era errónea.

Porque no solo no era sexualmente promiscua, sino que no había tenido un solo novio en toda su vida. Un par de amigos sí, pero a todos les había dado el no por respuesta cuando la cosa había empezado a ponerse demasiado seria.

Eso obviamente no pensaba decírselo. Su trauma con los hombres no eran problema de Ranma Saotome. Y no es que fuera exactamente un "trauma", se decía mientras se aplicaba un poco de crema hidratante en el rostro. Prefería considerar a su estado de celibato como una decisión racional a la que había llegado tras sopesar los pros y los contras.

Sabia muy bien que el amor podía destruir a una persona y, aparte de que no queria correr ese riesgo, valoraba muchísimo su libertad e independencia. Había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlas, y no tenia intención de perderlas.

Volvió a abrocharse los botones y a ponerse el holgado saco oscuro. Ni un solo pelo se le escapaba del serio moño que llevaba en la nuca, su rostro estaba fresco y sin ningún atisbo de maquillaje. Todo su cuerpo emanaba eficiencia y seriedad, solo un brillo muy especial en sus grandes ojos castaños delataba su excitación ante aquella reunión.

Decidió ir caminando hasta el restaurante. Era una preciosa mañana de junio, pero debía ir tranquilamente sino queria llegar toda sudorosa.

Mientras caminaba por una de las avenidas más transitadas de Tokio no pudo evitar pensar en la prometida de Ranma Saotome. Instintivamente casi con una intuición femenina que la asombro, supo que Stephanie Wrigth tendría que ser una mujer muy fuerte para poder manejar la presencia casi intimidante de Ranma Saotome. Él se llevaría por delante sin ningún reparo a una mujer débil, la dominaría por completo… y lo más seguro es que terminaría por despreciarla.

No conocía a la hija de millonario empresario John Wrigth, y era muy poco probable que algún día llegase a hacerlo, pero se imaginaba a una mujer brillante, sofisticada y hermosa. Sin duda tendría que serlo para haber atraído a un hombre como Ranma Saotome. Y si era así, no cabía duda de porque para su jefe, Luke Taylor, la consideraba una bruja, porque por lo general a hombres como él las mujeres fuertes y con carácter los hacían sentir inseguros.

Ranma Saotome era la clase de hombre que respetaría a una mujer fuerte, considerándola un igual. Su matrimonio con Stephanie Wrigth no serviría para cimentar su puesto en la empresa, sino porque estaba locamente enamorada de su novia.

Y la razón por la que esa conclusión le había secado la garganta y paralizado las piernas, era algo que no tuvo tiempo de analizar porque a su izquierda un edificio blanco y con grandes ventanales de cristal llamado "Marco" le aviso que había llegado a su destino. Se tomo un segundo para enderezarse el traje, pasarse las manos por la sobria y larga pollera negra, tomar aire profundamente y enderezar los hombros. Cerro los ojos, suspiro, adopto una expresión serena y entro al restaurante.

Él ya había llegado, el mozo la acompaño a una mesa para dos en el fondo del lugar, al parecer era la zona VIP del restaurante. Al verla llegar, se puso de pie y Akane se sonrojo ligeramente por culpa de aquel asqueroso malentendido… que esperaba poder aclarar.

-"Gracias por dedicarme parte de su tiempo, señorita Tendo." –dijo él con una voz sin matices y la mirada baja.

Sin duda era muchísimo más alto que ella, de golpe se sintió intimidada. Aquel tipo debía medio un metro noventa y sin duda alguna su físico era igual de impresionante. Por su aspecto parecía ser un hombre rudo, mezquino, malhumorado, arrogante, y sin duda alguna…. MUY sexy.

Akane se sentó rápidamente porque las piernas estaba volviendo a fallarle. Lo vio sentarse frente a ella y llamar al camarero. La muestra inicial de cortesía desapareció cuando oyó pedir por lo dos aguas mineral, una sopa de zapallo y una ensalada verde, cuado ella estaba pensando en comer algo con más carbohidratos que una lechuga.

Pero no había ido allí por la comida, además mirando la situación desde su punto de vista él la consideraba la clase de mujer que no se merecen demasiado en cuanto a cortesía se refiere, así que aquel momento era perfecto para aclararlo todo.

Akane hizo ademán de empezar a hablar, pero él la cortó con un tono mucho más frió del que tenia derecho a ser.

-"Antes que hable con sus superiores, he pensado que lo justo es que le comunique que tengo la intención de pedir que no sea usted la que lleve la cuenta de Wrigth y Grantham."

-"¡No puede estar hablando en serio!"

El tenedor que tenia en la mano se le cayo sin haberse dado cuenta. Su carrera en Halrike Hopkins mordería el polvo a partir de ese momento. Los clientes con tanta influencia como Saotome no hacían esas peticiones si no tenían motivos fundados con anterioridad.

-"Siempre hablo en serio, señorita –hizo una pausa para dejar que el camarero recogiese el tenedor que se le había caido al suelo y lo remplazara por otro-. Pero prefiero mirar a la gente a los ojos y enfrentarla, a tener que ser una cobarde y clavarle el puñal por la espalda. Es por eso que me he reunido hoy con usted."

-"¡No puede hacer algo así!" –insistió Akane, y se hundió un poco más en la silla tras la mirada de aquellos fríos ojos azules que habrían podido paralizar a un asesino.

-"Puedo y lo haré" –replicó él, y comenzó a comerse la ensalada sin ningún entusiasmo, casi como si fuese el deber de una persona responsable alimentar al cuerpo para que este funcionase debidamente.

Akane ni siquiera pudo mirar la suya, sino que se quedo mirándolo a él, consciente de que debía parecer una estúpida, pero incapaz de sacarle la mirada de encima.

-"Su moralidad, o mejor, su falta de ella en sólo un asunto suyo, por supuesto. No tengo intención de juzgarla…"

-"¡Ni siquiera se atreva a hacerlo! Usted… es… es un…" -balbuceó, pero una solo mirada de él logro hacerla callar.

-"En condiciones normales no lo habría hecho, pero después de presenciar la escena del viernes, junto con el hecho de que usted halla admitido que desconoce quien es el padre de sus hijos… todo eso sumado a la forma en que parece vivir, me ha hecho llegar a la desagradable conclusión de que usted no es una persona integra. Un momento –se apresuró a decir al ver que ella pretendía hablar-. La cuenta de Wrigth y Grantham contiene información muy delicada –dejo los cubiertos a ambos lados del plato y se recostó sobre la silla-. Como, por ejemplo, nuestra fundación para la investigación, donde se están estudiando medicamentos revolucionarios. Toda esa información seria de incalculable valor para nuestros competidores. Además, tiene usted la oportunidad al alcance de la mano. Ese periodista amigo suyo, el que tenia tantas ganas de que todos se fueran juntos a la cama… ¿Todos a la misma cama, por cierto? ¿O la depravación aun no ha llegado tan lejos? En fin, como sea, esa clase de información en las manos equivocadas, en las de él y por lo tanto, en las suyas, podría hacerle mucho daño a Wrigth y Grantham."

-"¡Yo seria incapaz de hacer eso!" –explotó Akane. ¿Cómo era capaz de poner en tela de juicio no solo su integridad moral sino que también la profesional?

Ranma se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-"Puede que sí, puede que no. En cualquier caso… -dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa, dando por terminado el almuerzo-, no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo."

Akane se sentía como si hubiera estado peleando una pelea de boxeo y hubiera perdido en el primer round con K.O. técnico. Pero tenia que reponerse del golpe antes de que él pagara la cuenta, la dejase contemplando su plato de ensalada, y pensando en su desastroso futuro profesional.

-"Antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca, me gustaría que me diese la oportunidad de explicarme –le dijo, e ignorando el gesto de aburrimiento, le explicó cómo había llegado a la situación del callejón-. Y los gemelos son mis sobrinos. Nabiki, mi hermana, esta de vacaciones en Grecia con unos amigos. Mi padre y yo casi hemos tenido que retorcerle un brazo para convencerla de que se marchara. Ha estado trabajando muy duro para conseguir su licenciatura por un curso a Universidad a Distancia, y se merecía un descanso antes de ponerse a trabajar en la agencia Bromley. Y antes de que vuelva a acusarme de que no sabemos quien es el padre de los niños, se lo conformo yo: NO lo sabemos. –Akane se había dado cuenta que había estado levantando la voz a cada palabra que decía, inspiró profundamente antes de empezar a pellizcar un trozo de pan que ni siquiera había tocado.- Hace cuatro años cuando Nabiki tenia dieciocho años, trabajo de recepcionista en un hotel cerca de Nerima. Era solo temporal, iba a juntar dinero hasta que comenzara la universidad. Mi padre siempre ha insistido en que hiciéramos tanto acopio de educación como nos fuera posible. Él era profesor."

Por primera vez, una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

-"Estaba deseando empezar la carrera para trabajar después en algo que tuviese que ver con economía. Entonces conoció a una persona de la que se enamoro a primera vista, como suele decirse –se encogió de hombros como si ella no creyese en esas cosas-. Yo en esos momentos estaba muy ocupada con los finales de mi carrera, así que no me entere que estaba pasando, solo mi padre empezó a sospechar algo. Nabiki cada día pasaba menos tiempo en casa, y cuando lo hacia, se comportaba muy extraña- Entonces, descubrimos la verdad: estaba embarazada. El muy cerdo le había hablado de matrimonio y ella le había creído, sin duda alguna el amor vuelve idiotas a las personas –inconscientemente, su voz se endureció-. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, le confesó que estaba casado y tenia tres hijos. Nunca más volvió a verlo."

-"¿Y nunca les dijo quien era él?" –le pregunto con escepticismo.

-"No. No quiso hablarnos de él. Supongo que podría haberlo localizado, haberle exigido algún tipo de ayuda, pero evidentemente no queria saber nada más de él, lo quería olvidar. Mi padre y yo la apoyamos totalmente su decisión."

-"Supongo que los gemelos lo han hecho un poco más difícil."

Un imperdonable gesto de burla se dibujo en sus labios, y Akane no pudo dejar por un instante dejarse llevar por la sensualidad que emanaba el hombre.

-"Siempre hemos considerado a los niños parte de nuestra familia. Los queremos con locura. Mi padre la ayuda a cuidarlos durante toda la semana, y yo voy los fines de semana a echarle una mano. Nadie se ha arrepentido de su presencia, los queremos muchísimo."

-"No ha mencionado a su madre ni una sola vez en todo este embrollo."

La forma en que la estaba observando y quizás el tono de su voz encendieron en ella una pequeña llama de esperanza.

-"Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, mi padre nos crió."

Soun Tendo había consagrado su vida a sus hijas porque la muerte de su esposa lo había dejado sin otra razón por la cual vivir. Y aunque podía comprenderlo, no podía perdonarlo. Si hubiese encontrado a otra mujer, sin tener la sensación de que estaba traicionando a su esposa, no habría tenido que sacrificar su carrera, y ella no habría tenido que presenciar esos raros momentos en los que el dolor y la soledad consumían su alma.

-"Así que su padre se quedo con la poca envidiable tarea de sacar adelante a una segunda familia, y todo como resultado de la falta de control de su hija."

"_**¡Maldito imbécil creído y arrogante!"**_

Akane apretó los dientes para que no se le escapara lo que tenia en la punta de la lengua.

Las cosas no eran como él las ponía. Nabiki había sido engañada de la forma más vil posible, se había quedado con el corazón roto porque había querido a ese hombre con toda su alma y él la había traicionado. Su vida pudo haberse convertido en un desastre, pero había sido lo bastante fuerte como para no dejarse vencer. A los pocos meses su padre había solicitado la jubilación prematura para poder ayudarla con los niños y ella pudiera seguir con sus estudios. Akane iba todos los fines de semana e intentaba ayudarla todo lo que podia, desde quedarse toda una tarde con los gemelos hasta pagarle todos sus estudios. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre atreverse a implicar que todas las responsabilidades cayeron sobre su padre?¿Cómo si Nabiki y ella se hubieran lavado las manos en el asunto?

-"¿Siempre ha sido tan moralista y sentencioso, señor Saotome? –podía darse el lujo de ponerlo en su sitio, ya que sus razones para apartarla de la cuenta Wrigth y Grantham habían quedado invalidadas-. ¿Le ocurrió algo para ser de esta forma, o es que solo nació así? –recogió su cartera decidida a ser ella quien pusiera fin a la discusión-. ¿Es que en su vida nunca hizo algo que se lamento después?"

-Ranma Saotome debía haber nacido con tosa la experiencia del mundo enterrada en su alma tan frígida, pensó. No sé lo podia imaginar vulnerable, abierto al dolor y la traición, sin embargo, a juzgar por su mirada, había tocado su fibra sensible, le había hecho recordar algo.

"_**Muy interesante, parece que Mr. Ice si tiene su corazoncito en algún lado."**_

-"Siéntese –le ordeno él en un tono casi amable-. Aun no hemos terminado."

Ella obedeció exasperada. Debía tener más cuidado en lo que le decía porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con Saotome más ganas tenia de matarlo.

-"Lo siento –se disculpó-. Creía que estaba todo resuelto. Que ya había resolvió todo."

-"Pues no. Yo sigo intentando decidir, a la luz de lo que acaba de contarme, si es usted tan valiente y generosa como quiere hacerme creer, o una mentirosa patológica –apoyó los codos en los brazos de la silla y la empaló con sus ojos azules-. La forma en que halla elegido vivir no me interesa, así que no me acuse de moralista, pero ese estilo de vida podía hacerla victima de chantaje. Y tal como le he dicho antes, en nuestra empresa hay mucha información altamente confidencial por la que nuestra competencia estaría dispuesta a pagar grandes sumas substanciales, o por la que ciertos periódicos se dejarían colgar con tal de poder publicarla en la primera plana."

Akane contuvo la respiración, intentando desesperadamente recuperar la serenidad que siempre había hecho gala y que frente a este hombre había perdido.

Su intento para recuperar la compostura debió ser muy evidente, porque el bajo la mirada y sonrió. Y él efecto en ella de esa sonrisa fue devastador. Hasta estuvo a punto de olvidarse de la opinión que se había formado de aquel hombre.

-"No tiene porque esforzarse tanto en mostrar una imagen sumisa y remilgada, señorita Tendo, porque ya he visto que su verdadera personalidad es totalmente opuesta, ¿recuerda? Medias negras de red, escote de chica de Playboy y una minifalda minúscula. Y aun así, sos ojos la traicionan. Mientras intenta mostrar una apariencia, sus ojos echan fuego cuando escucha algo que no le gusta."

"_**¡Maldita rata asquerosa y odiosa! ¡Ojala pudiera arrancarle es sonrisa y metersela por la garganta hasta que se ahogara!"**_

-"Ya le he explicado porque iba vestida así, Señor Saotome, y usted solo tendría que investigar un poco, puesto que eso se le da tan bien, para comprobar que si existió esa fiesta y quien es la verdadera madre de los gemelos. Nabiki el miércoles ya habrá vuelto de su viaje, pero si no quiere esperar tanto, estoy segura que a mi padre no le molestara para nada, hasta diría que estaría encantado, de responder todas sus preguntas sobre mi misma."

"**_¡Contestame esa, ja!"_**, lo fulmino son atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, porque como lo hiciera estaba más que segura que no podría reprimir el impulso de clavarle el tenedor en el pecho.

Encima tuvo la desfachatez de encogerse de hombros, pedir la cuenta, entregarle la tarjeta de crédito al mesero y recostarse en su silla antes de volver a mirarla.

-"¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso? –pregunto, obviamente aburrido-. "No tendría más que dejarle los niños a su padre y aleccionarlo sobre lo que debe decirme. Estoy seguro que le haría el favor con tal de no poner en peligro el trabajo de su hija. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importancia tienen unas cuantas mentiras cuando hay dinero en juego?"

Akane se quedo mirando boquiabierta hasta que, de pronto, sintió como una especie de cortocircuito en su interior, se puso de pie, y plantando ambas manos en la mesa, le grito:

-"¡Hay otra forma de demostrarle que le que he dicho es verdad, maldito! ¡Acuéstese conmigo, y podrá comprobar cuan virginal soy!"

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Bueno, bueno… que puedo decir, esta vez si que me he tardado bastante…. Creo que no tengo perdón, pero igual voy a intentar ponerme la corriente con este fic e intentar actualizar más seguido. Solo espero que aun quieren seguir leyéndolo. Bueno como ando muy escasa de tiempo, los voy dejando, desde ya les agradezco todos sus comentarios y mails. Un beso grande, y cuídense mucho!**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**


End file.
